The Legacy of Phantomhive
by PandaStyle
Summary: Our dear Earl Phantomhive wakes up after a long slumber in a place he never thought he'd wake up in. 'Course, he's sucked into this hell hole called the "21st century." Worst of all, his butler is no longer HIS butler, but the butler of another girl- Aryelle Grey. Poor, poor Ciel, why oh WHY did you have to wake up? You just caused Sebastian to make tea for one more person.
1. Chapter 1: Here

When Ciel Phantomhive woke up at last, he didn't expect to be in a handsome white and bronze room lit by a soft green-like fire, bed with sheets softer than the linen of his old mansion, many pillows surrounding him, and the original Phantomhive ring sitting in a decorative box by a white wooden night-stand.

This of course made no sense to the dear former Earl. Why would his _ring _be here? Last he saw it….it was empty and on the lone desk in the now haunted Phantomhive Manor.

First instinct: Find Sebastian and demand for answers. All he remembered was falling into a pit full of deadly Celestial Bronze stakes and being stabbed through the heart (as a demon he wasn't necessarily dead).

Second instinct: Be aware of your surroundings. 'Course, he didn't know where he was, but its best to look for a few escape routes. That was one of the first things Sebastian had taught Ciel after his resurrection as a demon. _Always look for ways out. They will help you later on. Trust me. _

Ciel scratched his head. He wasn't sure whether or not he could trust his immortal butler anymore. Nevertheless, Ciel was able to notice that one of the white floor to ceiling windows faced the evening sun, which meant that window led west. A desk was in a corner, full with quills, ink, and a strange looking utensil which seemed to consist of a cap and a slender stick. _Could that be…a pen?_ Now that was pretty confusing. Ciel vaguely remembers coming across the first pens ever invented a few years before… Turning his head to what he assumed was the east of the room, was a beautiful mirror against an elaborate wall and vases full of dark red roses. Sniffing the air, Ciel caught the scent of fresh honey, chocolate, and Earl Grey Tea.

Now the only dilemma was finding out where he was. Ciel stretched out his arms upwards, and moaned as his joints were no longer stiff. Despite the room, the ring, and the odd situation he was in, what he longed to know was what happened to the stakes? Where were the demon masters that were fighting Sebastian and trying to tear him to pieces?

Contemplating this, Ciel yawned loudly and sat up,, his head brushing a seashell shaped headboard. Of-course, right when he did that, the door leading to his room opened with a bang, and a tall, slender, young girl walked in with such confidence and intimidation even Ciel fought the urge to lower his gaze. But the odd thing was…she looked so familiar…

The unknown girl raised her head. Black-blue hair like his own framed her face, and extended to the middle of her back. She adorned a blue diamond necklace, matching earrings and a midnight blue dress that stopped mid thigh. Roman-style gladiator sandals with slight heels were on her feet, the straps wrapping around her calves.

But what was so alluring was her face. She had an interesting skin tone—an even tan. She had almond shaped eyes that were so green it made Mother Earth look gray.

Her eyes were on a small hand-held device that looked like something aliens probably could create. Why, back in the year 1920, Frederich Jordisque was planning on making something of that caliber! (but Sebastian killed him and burned his plans). She walked straight up to him and sat on a throne like red chair next to the bed.

Her eyes burned into him. He struggled to look back. An eerie silence emitted in the air. Who was this girl and why is she here? No—why is _he, himself_ here? This was too confusing. Maybe she could give some answers.

"Apparently, you have been awake for some time. I apologize for the inconvenience of you having to awaken in such a place and not have any of your most meaningful questions answered to their entirety," she said in a soft voice. Now, she was reclining on the chair with her legs crossed, her left hand on the armrest and her elbow propped up against the other holding her head. "You are indeed, the legendary Ciel Phantomhive?"

At this Ciel stood up straighter. _Legendary?_ What was this girl playing at? The only records there could be of him was as Phantom Company's one and only leader. Gritting his teeth, he says in a low, menacing, _demonic _voice, "You have me at a disadvantage." He was aware of his blue eyes glowing red, which the girl no doubt saw. Hopefully, she'll bow down and cower at him now.

Ciel almost had a coronary when the girl smiled warmly and said in a playful way, "Well, NOW I am POSITIVE we have the right guy. I am Aryelle Grey." With that, she flipped a long lock of hair from her face over her shoulder. Crossing her ankles, she leaned on her elbows and looked at Ciel with big eyes full of mirth and…was that laughter? Was she _laughing _at him? "Her lady the Queen requests of your presence."

Ciel was taken aback. _Queen?_ "And this Queen is…"

"Why, she is the Empress of the Eastern Hemisphere of-course! The wisest of them all! Did you know she had beaten the goddess Athena in a chess match a few years before?" Miss Grey exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Oh, the lady will be overjoyed to find out Lord Phantomhive has awakened from his slumber!"

Ciel's right eye twitched. "I'm sorry, but what do you exactly mean Miss Grey?"

"Hmm…our monarch would like to meet you very much. If you permit so, that is."

He blinked. He started to take off the cotton covers and swing his legs onto the floor. This was obviously a good time to demand for answers. Reaching for the chilled water which sat in a crystal glass at the This Aryelle character seemed quite malicious and definetly like Elisabeth—dangerous and powerful. Nevertheless, Ciel had the upper hand here, being a demon and all. But her next words surprised her.

"If I come back and I see you aren't here, I will hunt you down and torture you in the pits of Tartarus. Ciel Phantomhive, the world has changed, especially at the turn of the 21st century."

He sputtered into the glass. Choking, he wheezed, "What? 21st century?" Then it dawned to him. "How long was I asleep?"

Aryelle smiled at him like she knew something that he didn't. Her eye whites became black and her green eyes dilated. "Why, only a century, Lord Phantomhive. In fact, it's now the year 2017."

* * *

Good? Bad? This story is following the anime and I kind of put some of the manga elements in this...BTW Aryelle isn't a relative of Charles Grey- in fact, her name should have been Phantomhive but something happened...and so it changed O_O I can't tell you much because its going to come up later ="."=

**REVIEWS WELCOME!**

**~Sabby**


	2. Chapter 2: There

**Before I start, a quick note: YES my OC Aryelle is a desendant of Ciel. In fact, she might be closer than you think...**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

One month before, Lady Aryelle Diana Theodore Grey was sitting upon a throne in the grand hall of the Diamond Palace in the middle of Manhattan (don't ask). Due to the fact that the former Queen Regent, Siena Gifferi had passed away exactly 21 days ago, Aryelle was to be crowned as the official Empress of the Eastern Hemisphere, contemplating about how she had spent her last 16 and a half years.

Basically, Aryelle was in a bad mood because of her messed up life.

Her first 10 years were steady. But then came her years as a tween. As usual, her body was "adapting" but so was her mind. Soon, this extremely smart girl will become more smarter. And she will become sadder. And one day she will find no more purpose of living eternally damned, even when she was dead…

When she met the Raven Demon, Ary thought she had struck gold. When she found out that he was willing to do a contract with him, Ary thought the gods were finally helping her, something she thought was impossible. When she actually made the Faustian contract, Ary was about to leap to the heavens.

Suddenly everything became clearer. Before all that happened, before the fateful night of her 13th birthday, before all the wars and battles and wounds she had gotten, Aryelle Grey was just a young, normal, teenage girl who was waiting for a taxi to catch a ride home after a tiring trip into the city.

Aryelle blinked, shaking away from her thoughts. _The past is the past. Best not to get into it further_. Sighing, Ary picked at the lone black rose that hung against a tapestry above the gold throne which she sat upon, and put in behind her ear. Yawning, she stood up and started to proceed down the steps to normal ground level when she heard the thundering of someone running across the tiled floor.

"Ary, Ary, Ary, Ary, Ary, Ary, ARY!" shouted a female voice, as the said person ran as fast as she could in Christian Louboutins and tight white jeans. "Damn it, Ary! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!"

Cynthia Grey, the fourth to the throne (fifth with Ary as the first one) was jumping up and down, her hands resting on Aryelle's shoulders. She laughed a glorious, heart filled sound, but unfortunately her fangs were there for any mortal to see. Not that any mortals in the palace in these ungodly hours of the night. She cursed under her breath in Ancient Greek. Well, every hour was what Ary considered an ungodly hour—no god was welcome in her home.

Nevertheless, Ary raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and said, "What did you find, Cynthia? You must definitely have a reason to be staying up this late, especially on a night like this. What would Aunt Alexis say?" She smiled a sarcastic smile, knowing that Aunt Alexis wouldn't give a damn and Cynthia usually stays up all night and sleeps in the morning, claiming it was the ritual of "a true vampire."

Instead of smiling back, Cynthia's face grew grim. The brunnet's curly hair seemed to fan out, suddenly. Her full pink lips were a firm stern line and her face darkened. Her big light brown eyes reduced to slits of blood red, dilating like a cats.

Now, if Ary had done that, her unforgivable Faustian contract would be glowing in both eyes, since you can't hide that from a Grey. Thankfully, she'd learned to control it. But Cynthia…she looked as if she wanted to rip out Aryelle's throat.

But that wouldn't be a bad idea, since Greys are the only people who kill their family members. If a demon, a god, or a mortal did that…well, the guillotine would have to be brought out again to the Green tower in England. However, if Ary had managed to slit her own cousins throat, she'd be off any charges. Why? Well, that was one of the first things our dear Ary will ask when she gets into office.

"I wouldn't have delivered the 'late' Lord Phantomhive's body here, if you'd only scoff at me in disbelief Aryelle," Cynthia said in a low voice. At 25 years old, the Duchess Cynthia was one of the most intimidating women in the court, as well as one of Ary's most trusted advisors (she will definitely use her after she legally becomes the Empress of the East), but now…she was the pureblood vampire.

Which means Ary should take her seriously.

Backing up, the young girl said softly, trying not to make the duchess attack. "Fine, cousin. But did I really hear you tell me you brought Ciel Phantomhive's body here?"

In a split second Cynthia regained her original form. Smiling she answered, "'Course I did. Why wouldn't I? He is due to wake up one of these days." Narrowing her eyes she added, "Pray tell you won't kill him when he wakes up, will you Ary?"

"I won't necessarily kill him. I mean, he is my patron ancestor, just like yours is that Octavian guy," Ary raised an eyebrow, and tried to smile. Cynthia seemed satisfied and didn't notice Ary gripping the side of a stone column.

Laughing, Cynthia clasped her hands. "I know you won't kill him. Considering with your shared history and all…" Her face darkened one more. Although she braced herself for the full impact, Cynthia's face was a mask of concern and wariness. She was in responsible and strict adult mode. "Speaking of which, we need to talk about your ceremony, as well as your demonic but—"

"SHH!" Ary looked around warily and whispered. "Let's talk about this later. Now let me go see the Phantomhive." After a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek, she retreated towards the entrance, where two guards uncrossed their spears and bowed down.

Yes indeed was the young Grey curious of meeting the person who she chose to look up to. They said she had his hair and his cold, yet formal manner, but years of hatred had made her like this. _It's possible he might even attack when he opens his eyes. How must I confine him? _A mere mortal couldn't do this…but maybe…a pureblood could…

That was when she ran into Sebastian.

"My lady," he kneeled before her. "Your tea is being brought up to your study and—" he stopped mid- sentence, because Ary had just put a hand at his chest silencing him.

"Your old master is here," she cocked her head to the side quizzically. However, she was annoyed by his distraction. Nevertheless, Seba should be the first to know of this before it arrives to the gods' knowledge. "Would you like to see him? His resurrection is told to happen quite soon. I hope its not near my 16th birthday though…"

To see Sebastian Michaelis with a loss of words was comical. It took every ounce of stubbornness and self control to not double over laughing at his expression. It isn't everyday your usually sarcastic and arrogant demon butler would be at a lack of a verbal response.

"Excuse me, my lady?" he asked slowly. "I don't understand what you imply." Foolish demon.

Slapping his arm, she answers, "The. Earl. Ciel. Phantomhive. Who. Is. My. Dear. Ancestor. Is. In. The. Building. Now will you accompany me to see him? Knowing you, you still would." She walked away towards the entrance hall, with Sebastian trailing behind her.

Satisfied, Ary turned to smile at Sebastian sideways while a row of servants knelt and bowed down to her as she passed them.

Softly, he muttered in a sarcastic, yet respectful tone, "The Grey butler who cannot assist his mistress is no butler to the Greys' at all. Or Phantomhive for that matter." Saying that last part earned him a smack, which, due to her demon/god like powers, hurt.

Nevertheless, Lady Aryelle Grey, who will be known as the Empress of the East, walked softly to the main gates of the Diamond Palace, waiting for the immortal Undertaker to answer her questions, and will then request a meeting with the god of the underworld, her uncle Hades, for more information regarding the body of Ciel Phantomhive. And more about what to do with him when he awakens from his damned slumber.

* * *

**Reviews? thank you ;D**


End file.
